Grand Love
by Azure King and Azure Queen
Summary: I survive battles with God's, Demons and a bunch of hunger female women who can snap my spine in two...and that's from the nightly fun! But now I have to live a normal life ever since the Grand Order was no longer needed. No Servants, no Holy Grails, and lastly no more crazy events. I can go back to being a normal guy, right? Fujimaru (FGO Male Protag) x Harem
1. Chapter 1

**_This fic is for my bro (best friend) birthday (and mom's today too) 8)_**

 ** _And now here's your present Jun! I know you were bugging me to write this for months but was hiding this from you._**

 ** _Happy bday, to my fans, this won't be my main story like the others only a passing thing for chapters unless this gets more loved, but even then might not update it much._**

 ** _CHAPTER START~!_**

 ** _Next Stop, Hinata City_**

"Senpai… senpai…" A gentle voice said as a firm push moved a young dark haired man.

"Mmmmm?" the young man groaned as he slowly opened his eyes.

"We've arrived." The young voiced said as the teen looked up to see a short haired woman with lavender colored locks smiled at him, with deep sparkling amethyst colored eyes.

"Already…?" the young man yawned. "How long have I been sleeping?"

"A few hours, the trip was indeed long." She said as the woman grabbed a large bag before slipping from her fingers as it fell into the ground loudly. "Whoops…" She stated as other people watch them from the loud noise.

"Easy Mashu, we're not in a hurry." The male said as he grab his bad which was filled with the basics.

"But-"

"This isn't Chaldea where we to have rush in every mission. Relax."

Mashu nodded sadly, even though her senpai was smiling… he was deeply in pain from speaking the name. But blushed as his hand patted her head, "So just take time to smell the flowers and all that… okay?" He asked as the light purple haired woman nodded.

"Hai… senpai…"

"And another thing, you can drop the senpai honorific. We're friends first and foremost." The young man smiled again. "Can you do that?"

"Ooh." The girl blushed deep red, even though they have been working for more than three years… she never once called him by his first name. "O-Okay, Fuji-"

LINE BREAK

The two were slowly walking up a flight of stairs as Fuji started to feel a little winded, although most people would have given up by now. "You see the top yet Mash?" He asked knowing the girl was a bit higher than him.

"Not quite." Mashu said.

"Man… haven't felt this tired… since the walk to America…" Fuji panted, "I think Atalanta-chan would have been pissed at my current stamina now." He stated stretching his back out.

"Hehe… she _would_ scold you to no end." Mashu giggled.

"Yeah and the follower 300 Spartan Shield-user would tell you to get more muscles." The teen stated back with a teasing smile.

Mashu grimaced at the thought of her being filled with muscles and shake her head, "Senpai~!"

"I thought I said to drop the senpai honorific." Fuji reminded.

"Sorry, but it's been-"

"It's fine, take your time." The man said before noting something, "Hey look a tea shop!" He stated, pointing to a wooden little hut. "We could stop there for a rest and have tea. What do you think?"

"Sure, I'd like that." Mashu nodded.

The two went down a few steps to reach the ground as they walked towards the cafe, "Oh, crap." Fuji stated as he grabbed his wallet, "I only have a few thousand yen notes on me… well whatever, Mashu you get tea and I'll grab some water."

"Hai." Mashu nodded.

"Good...didn't want to use these." He smiled as he showed the back his right hand, which three maroon colored symbols. "Hmph, not that they work anymore."

"I still listen to your orders sen- ow." The girl rubbed her forehead which a small nut hit her, she looked forward to see her senpai slightly annoyed as he still have two more in his hands. "Fujimaru-k-kun." She blushed once more.

"See? It's not that hard." Fujimaru smiled again.

The poor girl gave a mean pout as the follow teen raised his hands, "Come on, some tea would do you good." He stated as the two entered the establishment. "Excuse me? Anyone here?"

At that point, someone from behind came in after them and the two teens turned to see a young woman in her late 20's wearing a simple purple blouse, red pants, and a black apron.

"Yeah hold on, we just-" She stopped as the lit cigarette in her mouth fell and saw someone she never thought she see again. "Kei… taro?"

"Huh?" The boy Fujimaru now known as Keitaro stuttered. "Do I… holy Ishtar, is that you Haruka?"

"Senpai, you know this woman?" The girl announced as Haruka looked at the girl but before she can ask, 'Keitaro' smiled.

"Say hello to my aunt." He stated before his eyes widen as a fist slammed into his face!

LINE BREAK

"Forgot you hated to be call that!" He groaned placing a ice bag on his nose, "Could've been a bit gentler there."

Mashu wiped the blood that was on his chin from when the hit cause him to bleed, she turn to her senpai's aunt with a glare. "All that for being call family?"

"It's something that she doesn't like be called, like when Elizabeth called you an eggplant." He stated as Mashu comically twitch at the horrid nickname.

"H-Hai…"

Haruka smiled at the duo's little back and forth, before looking at Keitaro, "What has happened to you?"

The two looked at the woman before the teen smiled sheepishly, "Would you believe that ancient epic heroes remade me?"

"Huh?" Haruka looked confused.

"Haha, I got eye surgery for my bad sight, and dyed my hair black, color contacts for the blue color," He stated taking off his contacts to show his natural color which was brown. "When mom remarried, i wanted to change a bit."

"And what about her?" Haruka asked, turning to Mashu. "Is she your girlfriend?"

Mashu blushed brightly at that.

"Yes… no… yes… Look, it's because I owe her my life." Keitaro stated, and coughed, "And she doesn't have anywhere else to go. Did you hear about the Grand Order thing a few years back?"

"Yeah, somewha- wait, you were in it!?" Haruka gaped.

"Yeah before the project was shut down." He stated sadly, as he knew that objective was no longer around as he saved everyone. "And after getting my payment, I wanted to come here to enroll at Todai, with Mashu, my money is for her tuition." He stated as suddenly Mashu spit take at the sudden news!

"S-Senpai, you're paying for my-"

"Yes and accept it, I still owe you for Fuyuki." He smiled kindly as Hakura raised an eyebrow.

"You went to Fuyuki?"

"Long story." The two said in complete unison, but Fujimaru looked around, "Didn't know that grandma made the inn into a tea shop."

"That too is a long story" Haruka said. "Well, while I'm glad you made it out alive, there's just one thing I gotta ask." She said, before suddenly putting Keitaro in a headlock while giving him a noogie. "What the hell were you thinking, throwing yourself out there while trying not to get killed huh?!"

"Gah, its not like you actually knew what we were doing!" He stated as the events of the GO, were rescue stuff hence the high paying job, "Besides, I'm here now!"

"The hell I don't know!"

The male quickly pulled himself away from the older woman as he smiled, "Alright, alright you made your point, can you let us stay? I can pay rent."

"This isn't a hotel." The aunt said deadpaning, but pointing upwards, "But you can ask Hina okaa-chan to letting you stay."

"Oh, she's here now?" Keitaro blinked.

"She is." Haruka stated, "She'll be happy that you came to visit."

Mashu looked at the woman, "Do you think she can allow me to stay as well?"

The aunt couldn't help but smile, "She has a habit of bringing in strays."

The two looked at each other from the cryptic wording before leaving, "C'mon Mashu."

"Right Master."

No sooner than those words let her mouth Haruka started to cough a longer than necessary drag made her nearly suck in her cig. _'Did she really say that?'_

Fujimaru and Mashu walked up a few more steps before finally arriving at the inn. "Grandma Hina, are you here?" He called out.

"Amazing, a real Japanese inn…" Mashu stated eyes sparkling at the sight.

Fujimaru looked around and sighed, "Guess she's out doing errands." But smiled to himself, "Hey Mash, you wanna hit the hot springs first or me?" However his words were lost to her as Mashu loomed over everything to analyze it. "Um… Mashu? Hello~ earth to Mashu?" he shrugged as he went into the hot springs clothing area. "Might as well soak some water." he stated as he quickly undress and enter the hot water.

"Whew… what a long day… I can't wait to get in the springs."

Fujimaru's eye widened significantly, there were others in this hotel?!

He quickly swam toward the edge hoping the steam would hide him. "Oh crap, i hope they aren't Berserkers…" He prayed reminded a few women that scared him deeply...in more ways than one. He then paled at one other realization. They could possibly be Avengers! And that's even worse!

The man eyes widen as he heard water swooshing, turning to see a buxom red haired woman girl. "Holy crap is she Boudica's long lost daughter?"

"Huh? Is someone here?"

Crap! Him and his big mouth! He just had to comment!

"Conceal Presence!" He mutter comically repeated the phrase into his mind. Soon he stood still almost like a statue as the voice spoke.

"Must have been my imagination."

The teen would sigh in relief but that would break his ability, he had to stay still...

 _'Don't let her see you, Don't let her see you, Don't let her see you, Don't let her see you,'_ He chanted in his mind.

"Hey Naru, are you there? Can we join?"

Could this day get any worse!?

With two more girls entering he was tempted to pull out an Edward and enjoy the galley… but the teen knew that was fate worse than deatemb and invoking Murphy's Law was not what he needed right now!

"Oh Kitsune, Motoko," The girl known as Naru recognized. "Come on in."

"Can't do it!" Fujimaru roared as he jumped out, and quickly headed for the dressing room.

"Who's there!?" the girl called Motoko said.

"Kyaaaaaaah! A pervert!" Naru screamed

Ignoring them Fujimaru already grab his clothes and dress up in record speed. He rushed out to eyes widening to see Mashu!

"Ah Senpai, where-"

*Wham~!*

"Ow!" Mashu cried out as she fell on her back taking Fujimaru with him. And the situation made it a lot worse when he was on top of her. "S-Senpai…" She stuttered with a blush while looking at him.

"S-Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"No it's okay," Mashu said, before looking away. "Just be gentle…"

"This is no time for that!" Fujimaru panicked comically.

"NARU, THE PERVERT IS HERE!"

The two teen eyes widen as a long haired woman pointed a kendo sword at them. To a normal pair it would scared them, but Mashu just merely ignore her. "It's okay senpai...if tou were my first then i would- "

"Get your hands off of her…" She growled.

"Wait wait! This is all a big misunderstanding!"

Before the male could explain the sword was being thrusted downward, he reached underneath Mashu's hoodie as he pulled out-

Clang!

The female swordswoman stepped back as her sword was now chipped and cracked when hitting a small shield buckle that was on the males forearm. Spinning himself off of his friend along with also pulling her up, he got into a defensive stance. "Hoo, it seems you're not a average weak male fiend."

However he didn't care as he took the buckle off and pass the small rounded weapon to his friend. "When did you get that?" Was all he was concern.

Mashu smiled, "When we stop at Inaba I went to the local blacksmith and he made it. Said its been awhile since someone asked for a weapon…"

"And this took how long for him to make it?"

Motoko looked on with shock that they forgotten her presence.

"This is just a small model I wanted to work with. He's making the one I used to use still." She explained as the dark haired teen ''ooh" at the reply. "If you want I could call for a katana-"

"Hey, ojou-san, why are you talking to this pervert."

Mashu glared at the woman, "I believe you got the wrong man. Senpai, might be indecisive-" An arrow struck into Fujimaru's chest. "Impulsive," add another one. "An eroge protag if what Edward Thatch once said," This time a large weight that said 'Eroge' fell on the poor man. "but never a pervert!"

"Ow, my pride…" he whispered from the pain his friend unknowingly caused him.

"What the hell is going on here?" A familiar voice said, as they all turned to Haruka standing there. "Motoko, put down your weapon. He's family."

"But he…"

"Hey I swear I didn't know it was women's time."

"You lying-"

"Put. The sword. Down. Now." Haruka ordered.

"Please stop Motoko-chan," The four looked back to see a small elderly woman standing besides Haruka.

"Grandma Hina!" Fujimaru said.

"Grandma?" Motoko blinked.

"Did he just say Grandma?!" Naru and the other girl Kitsune cried out in shock. Fujimaru however realized they were still in wet towels.

"Aiyaiyai…" Haruka pinched the bridge of her nose. This is gonna take some explaining to do.

"Ah its finally time for me to give you this dormitory…" Hina said sweetly.

…

…

…

"Ehhhhhhhhh!?"

 ** _AzureKing: So Kentaro is Fujimaru Ritsuka from Fate Grand Order, but before you all ask. There is no servants the Grand Order is done, Solomon, The Lost Cosmos and other that were planned are done. This is after the whole craze shit, so only Mashu and Fujimaru are the only members from the game. No servants at all, how will a Master who had nearly all the heroes, demons, and gods working under him try to live a normal life?_**


	2. PLEASE READ, IMPORTANT MESSAGE FROM KING

Hello to all of my Fans, I have bad news. My relible old tablet has finally broken down. Many years I have used that thing when I started out before I was actually a bit good in my recent years. But sadly I can't afford a replacement quickly, I need your help in allow me to get a new one as quickly as possible, because many of my chapters and new stories will be delay until my replacement is in my hands. I have created a Paetron page, so if any of you can be kind please send me funds for my new replacement. Until then I will physically write out my works then when I get my new tablet you can be sure that I will update them quickly. The URL is under here and once again even if you don't send any please send the word, so won't let down my fans, you, all of you...because I want to show my words for years to come.

Please head to my profile, to see the link, just delete the spaces and please help if you can.


End file.
